You Will Remember Her Name
by Conscience-Choo
Summary: My first fanfic ever, don't kill me! This is the story behind Ember's song. Rated for abuse and suicide. Oneshot dannyxember


Choo: Yay! My first fic ever! I hope nothing goes wrong...yea, well this was my first try at a story, so I apologize if it sucks. Please be nice though! I don't take critisism very nicely. That means no flames! If you don't like my story, please break it to me gently. Other than that, reviews are greatly appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, I would proudly scream it from my rooftop. But I can't, and besides, my rooftop is slippery and I'd probably break my neck and never be able to draw any DP shows if I did own it. I don't own Ember's song either. So...

On to the fic!

* * *

A young girl sat on a park bench, a guitar in her hands, singing gently in the moonlight, not really caring if anyone heard her. Her finger brushed the guitar strings with perfect skill, and her voice rang out clear into the crisp night air. She brushed back her long, blue hair and cursed silently when her fingers hit the wrong note, but went on singing.

_It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks as her past came rushing back to her. She remembered being very young, when she got her first taste of life.

"Daddy, why?" she had sobbed, hand pressed against her bruised cheek.

"Shut up, slut! You are just like your mother. Worthless, you hear me? Worthless!" he spat back, so close to her face that she could smell the alcohol on his breath. Then he shoved her to the floor and strode away, laughing evilly. It was only a few months later that her mother left that vile man. Of course, she left behind her little girl.

_Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name..._

A few drops of water landed on the girl's guitar. Rain? No. Tears. The girl smiled slightly with the memory of her boyfriend. He was so unnatural, so...perfect. He had carried her books at school and left roses by her bedroom window, as if she were some sort of precious princess. She thought she would be with him forever, and nothing would ever tear them apart. But happily ever after was only in her fairy tale books. All too soon the perfection was gone. She tried to grab it back, but it slipped through her fingers like water.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

Nothing would tear them apart. But someone could. Pretty soon her precious lovelife abandoned her in the cold, all alone, betraying her embrace to enjoy another, more beautiful girl. She had felt so betrayed. That feeling of betrayal, along with her abusive past, finally led her closer and closer to the shiny, tempting blade of the promising knife on the counter, until it managed to find it way into her chest, piercing her already broken heart.

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like dead trees in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain..._

She felt herself floating away, and she had never felt so...free. She took one last look at the pale, unrecognizable body below her and flew away, turning her back on the horrible life she had been forced to endure. All the anger and trauma of her past formed a song, and she promised herself she would never love again. Then she met him. Snow white hair, radiating green eyes...she felt her heart flutter in her chest and knew that he was the one. Too bad he hurt her, like all the men in her life had.

"Dipstick? Ho ho! Who write your insults, the same hack who writes your songs?"

Her hair flared up in anger. She had written that song herself! She had put her heart and soul into it, and now this punk was calling her a hack? But she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was too beautiful...it hurt to look away and hurt even more to look at him.

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!_

She wiped her tears away on the sleeve of her shirt and sighed contently, glad she had gotten the past off her chest. She looked up to find none other than Danny Phantom, standing near her with a huge smile on his face.

You will remember her name. You will remember Ember McLain.

* * *

Choo: Please be gentle! Not too bad...considering it was nearly midnight. I've always wondered about the story behind Ember's song, and this is just my little idea of what might have happened to her. Not too bad for a first try? 


End file.
